


March 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl struggled in Reverend Amos Howell's arms as he protected her from a creature's claws.





	March 19, 2002

I never created DC.

Frowning, Supergirl struggled in Reverend Amos Howell's arms as he protected her from a creature's claws and she hoped to defeat it.

THE END


End file.
